I Love Your Eyes
by Viper's-babe
Summary: *One shot!* Skylar and Randy have been friends forever! One day he calls her to play some basketball and she doesn't come. Finally her mom calls and says she's in the hospital and can't remeber anything!


**One shot hope you enjoy!:D**

**R&R!**

Skylar's POV

I was walking backstage after my match. I Just won against Melina and got a bottle of water.

When I finally got to my locker room I sat down. I closed my eyes for awhile and then opened them. I saw a single red rose on my desk. I got up to look at it and it was from none other then the famous, Randy Orton.

I was, of cousre, gonna keep it, he's my best friend.

I picked it up and walked to my car to leave to the hotel.

~~at the hotel~~

I walked into the hotel lobby and the lady behind the desk looks over.

"Ah, Skylar, here's your key to your room, your roomate is already there." she smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled at her and walked up to my room, 234.

When I go there I scanned the card and opened the door a crack.

"You decent Orton?" I asked.

"Yeah, come in babe." That was his nickname for me.

I walked in and all he had on was his jeans.

"Are you sure your boyfriend won't get mad that I'm seeing you like this?" I joked he knew I was talking about John.

"Whatever." he he rolled his eyes in a playful way.

We both sat down on hte bed to watch some TV.

Randy's POV

We were on the bed watchin TV when Skylar leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I love your eyes." I smiled.

She always tells me that, ever since we met 4 years ago.

It was already 11:00 pm and Skylar was falling asleep.

I shook her a little, "You tired?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she nodded slightly.

I scooted over so she could lay on the pillow and I soon fell asleep.

~~couple days later~~

I called Skylar over to play some basketball with me a couple minutes ago, and she hasn't replied to any of my texts. I started to get a little worried.

I was shooting the ball for awhile until I heard my phone ring.

I looked at it and it was Kayla, Skylar's mom.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Randal come to the hospital now!" she sound like she was in a panic.

"I'm on my way!" I hung up and ran to my hummer and took off.

When I got there I saw Kayla in the waiting room.

"Is she okay?" I asked her.

"I don't know yet." she sighed.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Well she was on her way to go play basket ball with you-"

I cut her off, "It's all my fault." I smacked my fore head and sat down.

"No, it's not your fault sweetie, she got hit by a drunk driver." she said rubbing my shoulders.

"When will we be able to see her?" I asked.

"Soon." she said, "Very soon."

~~hours later~~

We've waited a couple of hours and i was getting worried.

The doctor came in, "You can go see her now, she's not awake but she's alright." he said.

Kayla looked at me and I nodded for her to go first.

She got up and walked over to the room. All I could do was sit there and wait.

I was about to fall asleep when Kayla came in, "You can go now Randy." she nodded.

I got up and walked to her room.

When I got there she was still sleeping. I walked over to her bed and looked at her. I couldn't believe she's here.

I didn't want to leave her side.

~~three weeks later~~

It's been three weeks and still nothing. I've been here even when the doctors told me to leave I didn't. I was about to go to sleep, when I heard Skylar stirring in her bed.

I ran to find a doctor, "She's waking up!" I told one.

They ran inside the room and said I had to stay out, they had to do a test or something.

I waited for awhile, and then i saw Kayla come.

"Is she alright?" she asked worridly.

"They're doing a test right now, but hopefully so." I got up to offer her the only seat there.

She sat down and we both waited for the doctors to come out.

When one of them finally came out they said, "One at a time can come see her now."

Kayla told me to go first so I did. The doctor walked me in and said, "She doesn't remeber anything not even her mom." I nodded and walked in anyways.

I stood in front of her bed and I was about to say something until she spoke up first.

"I don't know who you are, but I love your eyes."

I smiled really big, and we spent the rest of the day trying to get her memory back.

**Well, this is my first one shot I hope you liked it! If you want me to do more just give me and idea and I'll do it! :D please review! :D**


End file.
